Storm Hawk Drabbles
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Completed. A collection of 20 Storm Hawks drabbles with 100 words or less. All stories with have a dramatic [and] or romantic feel. Each story is different, all involve Storm Hawks or their friends and nemisis. Could you really ask for more?
1. Drabble 1: Rocky Young Love

**_Storm Hawk Drabbles_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 1: Rocky Young Love_

Piper kissed Junko on the cheek. They had been dating secretly for three months. Ever since her fiasco with her ex-boyfriend nearly a year ago, Piper was wary of love. She already had her duty as a Storm Hawk to worry about. Extra stress was unnecessary.

But unknown to them someone was watching. Watching with dark envious eyes.

Junko felt something and turned around.

Finn stepped out of the shadows.

Piper glared.

"What do **you** want?"

Finn's response was chilling.

"The perfect life."

Finn then walked away.

Piper tightly held Junko's hand. Finn never took rejection well.


	2. Drabble 2: Radarr

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 2: Radarr_

Radarr held tightly unto Aerrow tightly as they rode through the wastelands. It was times like this that Radar honestly thought that Aerrow was crazy.

Radarr ran off from the crazy hen. How the hell did his teammates find a joke in this? Hen love? No, no way.

Radarr bit Dark Ace's face. He would've thrown something, but the ass whole asked for it.

Radarr growled angrily. It was the seventh time today someone thought he was a dog or a rabbit. He was a member of the Storm Hawks not a pet!

Radarr curled up to sleep.

_Tiring week._


	3. Drabble 3: Bide My Time

**_Storm Hawk Drabbles_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 3: Bide My Time_

Carver sat in prison quietly. He was the leader of the Red Eagles, best Sky Night squadron in all of Atmos. Then he was hired by Master Cyclonis to steal the Aurora Stone. He succeeded. Great power would be his when Master Cyclonis took over Atmos.

But then those Storm Hawks came. Ruined his plans, defeated him, and now here he was, in prison.

But he'd bide his time.

Sooner or later Master Cyclonis would come for him.

Soon.

And when that happened. Those bastard Storm Hawks were in for a **world** of hurt.

Death too, but mainly _**hurt**_.


	4. Drabble 4: My Love

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

As requested by Battygirl, a Stork drabble. My info on Stork is a mixture of the show and the online encyclopaedia wikipedia.

_Drabble 4: My Love_

_Everyone tells me you can never be mine. That you belong to someone else._

_But I don't care!_

_I'll sneak back again to you my love. When you're partner's not around and I'll go inside you again if I can. I mean, how many loves will I find that don't mind complete darkness? Light is __**so **__overrated._

_But all I can do is watch you. Pretend to not be in love with you and wait until tonight._

Stork continued to stare lovingly at Red Eagles' warship.

"And let's not tell the Condor about this," Stork added.


	5. Drabble 5: ‘Love’ Triangle

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

I think Roxius might like this one.

_Drabble 5: 'Love' Triangle_

Master Cyclonis watched the stripper dance happily. The girl wasn't interested in her and refused to do anything beyond stripping and dancing.

And Master Cyclonis accepted that.

For now.

Piper grabbed her clothes and started to dress, her friends couldn't find out.

"I could give you better."

Piper shook her head. She didn't need anything but the crystals from Cyclonia's mines.

"I always get what I want."

Piper glared.

"Don't tell me you're straight."

Master Cyclonis grinned as Piper grabbed her payment of crystals and stormed out.

But she didn't see Piper and Ravess passionately kiss after exiting her chambers.


	6. Drabble 6: Keeping it Secret

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

Yes another Stork fic. From now I'll say this. Ha! Ha! Ha on you. You'll figure it out.

_Drabble 6: Keeping it Secret_

Stork took a puff and sat back.

Dark Ace lay right beside him.

Cyclonia was Stork's kind of place.

Too bad for Master Cyclonis and well…he was a part of the Storm Hawks.

"No one can find out about this," Dark Ace spoke.

"I thought I was the pessimist," Stork said and got a glare.

"Seriously, we've been stealing Mary Jane from Master Cyclonis's stash," Dark Ace reminded Stork.

"Life always sucked anyway," Stork responded, "I don't mind dying high."

"I like living," Dark Ace said frankly, "didn't you do an anti-drug ad?"

"So?" Stork said.

"Hypocrite," Dark Ace muttered.

----

I know what you thought. No, not here. Won't be written by me.


	7. Drabble 7: Radarr II

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

Yes I LOVE Radarr. Radarr haters. SUCK IT!

_Drabble 7: Radarr II_

"Look Mama a rabbit."

Radarr growled.

"Come on dear, it's probably rabid."

----

Radarr curled up on Dove's lap.

_Much better than Aerrow's._

----

"AAAHHHH!"

Radarr along with the rest of the Storm Hawks ran for Condor through the frightened crowd.

Master Cyclonis was attacking in the middle of the Sky Knights Victory Celebration.

-----

Radarr ran away.

The hen was after him again.

-----

Radarr fainted in front of the Condor.

It had been a long and _**tiring **_day.


	8. Drabble 8: Romance

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

Anyone who has a problem with where I ended (not how that's different) this drabble can just go. I wasn't going beyond that. Ewww.

_Drabble 8: Romance_

Master Cyclonis sat across from Dark Ace eating quietly.

Ravess and her brother Snipe ate the same way.

This was the sixth night in a row.

Master Cyclonis stopped.

"I'm sorry."

Three forks dropped.

"What?" Ravess asked.

Master Cyclonis grabbed Ravess and kissed her passionately.

Snipe looked at Dark Ace and grinned.

"Can't you wait?"

"No."

Dark Ace grinned and slowly leaned forward.

Snipe impatiently grabbed him and pulled him over.

-----

Yeah. I'm not going beyond that. Not sorry either. Oh and this pairing, never again. I'm already having nightmares. And I just wrote it. DxS (shivers). The only thing worse would be SxS. You'll get it if you don't get it already.


	9. Drabble 9: Forced

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

I don't know why this one doesn't bother me. Well, no Snipe starts it off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 9: Forced_

Dark Ace forced Aerrow's head down.

Aerrow choked and sputtered.

Dark Ace didn't let up.

Then he pulled Aerrow's head up.

Then forced it down again.

This he kept doing for half-hour.

Then he pulled Aerrow's head up again.

Aerrow spat out dirty Merb bath water.

"Those Mountain Merbs can go months without showing," Dark Ace said grinning, "that's why we gather the water for torture."

Aerrow sputtered and coughed.

_That water's disgusting._

"I can do better you know," Dark Ace whispered.

Aerrow's face darkened.

"Bring it," Aerrow challenged.

"You asked," Dark Ace said.

Dark Ace then forcibly kissed him.

----

I stick to what I said earlier. I'm not bothered by this pairing. Or much by the drabble itself. Heh, I'm evil.


	10. Drabble 10: Sketching

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 10: Sketching_

Piper sketched Finn quietly.

"Piper," Finn protested.

"Five minutes," Piper told him.

"If they catch…"

"Five Minutes!"

Finn whimpered.

"Hey guys," Aerrow started and stepped into studio.

"You said you locked the door!" Finn shrieked.

"I'm sorry, two minutes," Piper apologized.

Aerrow stood wide mouthed as a red faced Finn stood in a pose completely naked.

"Ahh, done," Piper said and put down her sketching pencil, "you can get dressed now Finn," she said happily.

"Thanks," Finn said half-heartedly as the rest of his teammates and the Red Eagles stood near by laughing.


	11. Drabble 11: Reverse

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 11: Reverse_

Aerrow fired at him, his enemy. Dark Ace ducked and manoeuvred past jutting pieces of rock and kept his flyer in the air.

"You must stop this!" Dark Ace shouted.

"Never!" Aerrow shouted and dove at him.

Aerrow barely missed flying into a deadly crater.

"Aerrow your friends…" Dark Ace started.

"I have no friends!" Aerrow raged, "Master Colonis is all I need to rely on!"

Dark Ace sighed and flew off.

----

Later he sat with the remaining Storm Hawks.

Piper now the new leader cried at the news.

Aerrow wasn't coming back. Their leader had gone.


	12. Drabble 12: Paranoid Posting

Storm Hawk Drabbles 

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 12: Paranoid Posting_

**People call me paranoid but I see myself as smartly careful. I mean the world is full of dangerous things. Even at that dinner with those 'high classed' Sky Nights, the food was poisoned. I know no one believes me, but I trust my nose.**

**I am a member of the Storm Hawks. I pilot the Condor but I do other things too. My inventions sometimes get used for other things though. Like the one that sees through walls was supposed to detect tumours.**

**I also like dark places and….**

"Stork!"

"I have to finish this profile later," Stork muttered.


	13. Drabble 13: Blind Date

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 13: Blind Date_

Master Cyclonis walked into the private ballroom. I had been two years since the treaty. No more war. Peace finally reigned.

Now she was being pressured into finding a mate. And for the past eighty days, this seventeen year old had been through dating hell.

Sitting with a red rose was Aerrow.

_Hell no, _Master Cyclonis thought.

Aerrow wore a black tux. While she wore an elaborate black dress.

"Good evening," Aerrow said and held out the rose, "would you like to sit?"

Surprised, Master Cyclonis nodded.

Aerrow pulled out a chair.

Maybe this won't be so bad, Master Cyclonis. 

----

Seven more to go. After I've completed this story I'm going to do a chaptered horror story. Hope you'll like it when it comes out. Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Drabble14: Hidden Angst aka The Soap

**_Storm Hawk Drabbles_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble14: Hidden Angst a.k.a. The Soap Opera_

Stork groaned as he took another photo with Piper.

Both had been dating for six weeks and times like this made Stork miserable.

_Why can't she enjoy a quiet evening? _Stork thought, _always having to stop and talk to ugh…fans._

When they boarded the Condor, Stork immediately headed for the bedroom.

Standing outside was Finn.

Stork sighed.

"Why do you keep spying…"

"I'm not watching her."

Stork froze.

Finn walked off.

Unfortunately he bucked into Piper.

"You can't escape me," Piper whispered stroking his hair, "you still have that shrine I can tell Stork about."

A defeated Finn nodded.

"Piper?"


	15. Drabble 15: A Dark Life

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 15: A Dark Life _

Finn whimpered. He rarely saw light outside this wet dark metal cage.

Storm Hawks was a dream long gone.

Atmos was completely destroyed and residents sold throughout space.

Finn was sold into prostitution.

The cage opened and a hand reached in.

Light showered Finn's face.

"I'll buy him."

"Hmph, not worth much."

"Doesn't matter, he's to service mine workers."

"Fine."

Finn was given to Carver.

"Co-operate and you'll have a better life."

Four days later Finn sat neatly dressed in a corner room.

In stepped Piper with five mine workers.

"You are to obey their every request."

"Yes Madam Supervisor."


	16. Drabble 16: Online Love

_Storm Hawk Drabbles_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 16: Online Love _

Junko sat in front of the computer.

**Junk226: Hi. **

**Girlywelp28: Hi again. **

**Junk226: Are you sure you want to meet me? **

**Girlywelp28: Of course, we have so much in common. **

**Junk226: Okay, meet me in front of the Scrap Yard. I'll be wearing a HI GW28 T-shirt. **

**Girlywelp28: Okay see you soon. **

----

Junko sat in front of the scrap yard for hours.

She never showed.

"Guess I'm not her type."

----

**Junk226: What happened. **

**Girlywelp28: Um, I have a confession. **

_Like all the others, excuses._

**Junk226: Save it. **

----

**Girlywelp228 logged out. **

Dove sighed and shut down the computer.


	17. Drabble 17: Runaway

**_Storm Hawk Drabbles_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 17: Runaway_

Piper drank cocoa quietly.

It had been a year since that day. The Storm Hawks were stronger than ever.

But that didn't matter to Piper.

Why should it?

Something else was her priority now.

"Lark," Piper whispered to her runaway lover, "are you sure about this?" she asked, "forfeiting Cyclonia to Dark Ace and Ravess?"

"Cyclonia needs a ruler," Lark (Master Cyclonis) said, "and since Cyclonia will soon be told I'm dead," she continued, "I can finally be with you without fear."

Lark leaned over and kissed Piper.

Piper smiled at her as they snuggled together in the Condor.


	18. Drabble 18: Sacrifice

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 18: Sacrifice_

Stork struggled to keep the Condor afloat.

"What do we do?" Finn asked panicked.

Stork looked over the terras and had an idea.

"Listen to me carefully."

----

Stork immediately closed the Condor and flew off when the last member exited the Condor.

"Stork!" Aerrow shouted.

Stork paid no heed, he knew the Cyclonian Talons would be looking for them. The only way to stop them was to make them chase the ship.

"I must be inhaling fumes."

----

The Condor was going down.

"Goodbye Everyone."

A pair of arms hugged him.

Stork gasped.

Finn leaned over and kissed him.


	19. Drabble 19: Secret Lover

_**Storm Hawk Drabbles**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 19: Secret Lover_

Dark Ace sighed as his lover kissed him from his neck to his thighs. Soon she moved up his chest and started rubbing his pecs.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"Mmm," Dark Ace responded.

His lover leaned over and kissed him.

Dark Ace drew her in a passionate embrace.

"Master Cyclo…" Dark Ace started.

A finger was put over his lips.

"I told you we'll do it when I'm eighteen," Master Cyclonis said sternly.

"Not that," Dark Ace said, "you're kneeing my balls."

A blushing teenager moved her knee.

"Sorry."

"That's okay," Dark Ace said kissing her neck.

"Oh."


	20. Drabble 20: PARTY!

**_Storm Hawk Drabbles_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

_Drabble 20: PARTY!_

Junko ran around wearing a party hat.

Finn played loud music.

Today was the three-year anniversary since the Storm Hawks finally received recognition from Atmos and the team decided to send the day off with a bang.

Stork of course blocked off the cockpit.

Aerrow and Piper danced together and laughed at Radarr who was being chased by hens again.

"Someone can't take a hint," Master Cyclonis said walking in.

Everyone froze and stared at Master Cyclonis and her minions.

"I never miss a party."

"Ok," Finn said slowly.

Soon the music was on again and everyone partied 'til midnight.

----

**Yes that's it. Thank you everyone for your support. If you're interested in more work by me check out 'Know Your Stars'. And I also have a Storm Hawks RPG forum up.**


End file.
